Primera vez
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hay momentos íntimos en la vida que no deseas que cualquiera sepa. Esta historia habla sobre uno de ellos y por qué Taichi puede ser uno de los amigos más indiscretos del mundo sin proponérselo [Taiora amistoso]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Primera vez ~**_

Cierto día Taichi se encontró a Sora afuera de los baños de niñas, sentada en el suelo y con gesto compungido. Al acercarse notó que algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y, por supuesto, se preocupó.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Me…duele —contestó ella, a duras penas.

—¿Qué te duele? ¿Te lastimaste?

La pelirroja no respondió, probablemente porque se hallaba demasiado centrada en el dolor como para pedirle a sus cuerdas vocales que articularan una respuesta, pero sea como sea, Taichi interpretó el silencio como un sí.

—¿Es el estómago? —cuestionó observándola con atención.

Efectivamente la chica se presionaba con fuerza la parte baja del estómago, aquella que cambia el nombre por vientre. Él no reparó en aquel detalle, pensó que probablemente había comido algo en mal estado o alguna cosa del almuerzo le había sentado mal, por lo que se acuclilló a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla al único sitio posible.

Se encaminó hacia la enfermería con su amiga casi a cuestas y al llegar no contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Juntos entraron al lugar y la mujer, una amable señora de edad avanzada, ayudó a Taichi a recostar a la pelirroja en la camilla.

—Creo que está mal del estómago —informó el chico apresuradamente.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde te duele? —le preguntó la enfermera, dándole la espalda al castaño.

—Aquí —masculló Sora, señalando un punto sobre la pelvis.

—Oh, ya veo.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, retumbando por todas las áreas de la institución.

—Jovencito, ya deberías irte si no quieres llegar tarde a tu clase —anunció la mujer, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Taichi para encaminarlo hacia la salida.

El aludido intentó rebatir, mas fue inútil. ¿Quién demonios quería ir a clase? Él no, y menos si Sora estaba enferma. Su deber como amigo era quedarse ahí hasta que se pusiera bien.

Se asomó cautelosamente por el resquicio de la puerta que, por suerte, la enfermera no se aseguró de cerrar bien y desde allí escuchó parte de la conversación.

—¿Sangraste?

—Sí —contestó Sora con timidez.

«¿Sangraste?», la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza. Él no la había visto sangrar, ¿por qué estaba sangrando?

¿Sería grave?

La enfermera no lo tenía en muy alta estima porque lo descubrió una vez que fingió estar enfermo para evadir un examen de matemáticas y, por si fuera poco, su afición a la pelota lo hacía requerir sus atenciones más de la cuenta. Si quería entrar de nuevo tendría que buscar refuerzos.

Sin detenerse a oír más, giró en redondo y emprendió la marcha hacia su aula a toda velocidad. La suerte quiso que llegara antes que su maestro.

Encontró a Yamato en su pupitre con un libro entre las manos.

—Hey, tienes que venir.

—¿De qué hablas? La campana acaba de sonar.

—Es Sora.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó mirándolo por primera vez desde que el castaño entró.

—Está sangrando.

Yamato no puso más peros. Se levantó _ipso facto_ de su silla y siguió a Taichi hacia la salida. Ya lidiarían después con sus castigos.

Al llegar a la enfermería Sora iba de salida. Se detuvo al verlos frente a la puerta y la enfermera se quedó tras ella en el umbral.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja, viéndose un tanto incómoda.

Estaba pálida y tenía una mano sobre su estómago.

—Taichi dijo que estabas sangrando —arguyó Yamato enseguida.

Las mejillas de Sora se colorearon como si quisieran hacer juego con su cabello.

—Ah, n-no es nada.

—¡Pero qué chicos tan curiosos! —comentó la enfermera con una sonrisa—. Se ve que están preocupados por su amiga, pero no hay nada que temer, esto es normal.

—¿Normal? ¿Cómo puede ser normal que esté sangrando? —rebatió Taichi, sin comprender.

—Por supuesto. Su amiga acaba de tener su primera menstruación.

Esta vez fue el turno de Taichi y Yamato de sonrojarse.

—Yo…yo creí que… —barbotó el castaño, queriendo excusarse.

Al no dar con las palabras precisas quiso buscar los ojos de Sora, pero en cuanto sus miradas conectaron la chica echó a correr y se perdió de vista.

—¡Takenouchi! —la llamó la enfermera, intentando detenerla.

—Serás idiota —le soltó Yamato entre dientes antes de irse también.

Si Taichi no hubiera estado tan mortificado por lo sucedido lo habría molestado por el rojo en sus mejillas.

—Vamos, jovencito. Tenemos que encontrar a tu amiga. Si gustas puedo explicarte cómo funciona el ciclo femenino —sonrió la enfermera con un toque de malicia en su voz.

¿El ciclo femenino? El chico negó espantado y huyó despavorido con rumbo desconocido.

 **~.** **~.**

A la mañana siguiente Sora se sentía mejor, sensación que le duró hasta que se encontró con su atolondrado amigo de cabello castaño frente a la escuela. Era obvio que la esperaba a ella.

—Sora, pensé que no vendrías —la saludó con una sonrisa trémula; se notaba que estaba nervioso a pesar de todo—. ¿Estás mejor?

La chica asintió.

—La medicina ayudó —añadió bajito, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

Al levantar la cabeza vio que Taichi también le rehuía la mirada. Tenía los ojos clavados en sus zapatos.

—No —contestó con sinceridad—. Solo estaba avergonzada, no quería que Yamato y tú… bueno, ya sabes.

—Si sirve de algo yo también me sentí avergonzado y lo lamento. Me pasa por ser impulsivo, siempre me lo dices.

—Está bien. Solo te preocupaste y… te debo un agradecimiento. Ayer no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, pero gracias por preocupare y llevarme a la enfermería.

—Ni lo menciones —replicó él con una sonrisa más natural que antes—. Esto…

Cuando Sora quiso pasar por su lado para entrar, la sorprendió el titubeo de Taichi. Él no era de los que dudaba. Lo sucedido el día anterior era una prueba de ello. No… lo del chico era actuar sin pensar y después lamentar, suplicar e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Al volver a mirarlo notó que movía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, inquieto.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Mi mamá dijo que a las mujeres les gusta comer chocolate en estos días, así que te compré uno.

Sora lo miró sorprendida y recibió la barra de chocolate que le extendía. Sonrió al notar que el envase traía el dibujo de un dinosaurio —seguramente era su favorito—, y levantó la cabeza para darle las gracias, pero cuando lo hizo Taichi ya se había esfumado, demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentarla después de aquel bobo y cursi regalo. Se había ido dejándola a ella en la entrada, con un chocolate en la mano y un estremecimiento en el corazón.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Es una historia algo boba, pero se fue colando dentro de mi cabeza palabra a palabra y pensé que no tenía sentido quedarme con ella dando vueltas por mi cabeza entre conceptos de Derecho Civil.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
